


The Walls of Tartarus

by writingstarsinthesky



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Creampie, Cunnilingus, M/M, Mort is also here, Multiple Orgasms, Semi-Public Sex, Stuck in a wall, Trans Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:48:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28353435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingstarsinthesky/pseuds/writingstarsinthesky
Summary: Unbreakable, impenetrable. Unlike Zagreus
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 34
Kudos: 523





	The Walls of Tartarus

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhhh this is just 4k words of smut oops
> 
> I use clit, pussy, cunt, etc in this fic so please be warned!
> 
> This is Very unsafe sex but you don't come to fanfic for a health lesson

When he had the fists of Malphon, with the spirit of Gilgamesh, Zagreus always felt unstoppable. Especially in Tartarus, where it felt like the guards simply melted away under the claws of a chimera. He darts through the dark hallways of Tartarus, grinning wide and sharp whenever he tears through an enemy. 

As he works his way up to the surface, over and over again, it’s become almost child’s play to cut through Tartarus. The mobs of monsters were nothing compared to the roasting heat of Asphodel, with its burnflingers and infernobombers, nor did they have the same punch as a bone raker. It’s to say nothing of Elysium, it’s peaceful fields overrun with gleaming shields and swords, longspears and strongbows forcing him to nearly dance across the battlefield, the extra boost in speed welcome but it was barely enough to keep him in one piece.

Tartarus, though, Tartarus he could tear through like paper. Well. Normally. 

Today seemed to be going exactly as it usually did, with Zagreus darting between the denizens of his father’s realm with an easy grace; he moved and slashed and clawed, tearing through armor with the help of his cousin, Dionysus. He watched as enemies grew sick on his poison, falling to either a swipe of his claws or to the lingering effects of the God’s magic. It was going so well, in fact, that as he advances on a skullomat he doesn’t notice the Wretched Lout fighting against the last grips of the poison. 

Zagreus barely has time to react as the large enemy surges toward him, throwing it’s weight and both fists at him and sending him flying before it dissolves back into Tartarus. 

_ Crunch _

Zagreus groans and shakes his head quickly as the room finally stops spinning, lifting his laureled head to get an idea of what the hell just happened. The lout had hit him hard enough to throw him across the room, a last, vicious act of rage. He was, however, not in the styx, nor sprawled out on the cool floor of the chamber. 

No, somehow with the final blow the wretch had sent Zagreus halfway through one of the ruined walls that occasionally showed up in Tartarus, his feet dangling a few inches above the ground, the fists of malphon lying a few feet away after his sudden stop. Even mort has fallen out of the special pocket Zag had sewn into his chiton, laying on his side just out of arm's reach. 

Zagreus blows out a breath irritably, pushing the hair off his forehead. Well. This was a bit humiliating. He sets his hand on the stone wall, grunting as he tries to wiggle himself free. His toes curl and scrabble, desperately trying to gain some leverage on the floor as he twists and squirms. It seems to be no use; despite being half crumbled his father didn’t build the realm half assedly- everything was sturdy, strong, and frustratingly only seemed to fall under assault from a weapon. 

“Oh brilliant. Guess I’ll just starve to death here.” Zagreus says dryly, huffing as he curls his fingers against smooth stone. There’s really no rush- it’s just a bit embarrassing to have gotten so caught off guard. He’s sure his father won’t mind waiting a little longer for him to kill him. He squirms and twists, shimmying his hips as he tries to find just the right spot to slip free. 

The rattle of teeth brings him back to reality, and he yelps when he feels something bite his thigh, with more malice than he’s used to. He hooks his ankles together and squeezes, feeling the numbskull pop out of existence between his thighs. He’d forgotten completely about the skullomat, given his current condition, but it seems like the numbskulls haven’t forgotten about him. He feels another come close, biting at his calf, and that one is treated to a fiery kick. It’s not sustainable, he knows, but the idea of calling for help, his leggings being bitten to hell, makes him turn red. 

Still, though, as a numbskull bites dangerously close to something sensitive and shakes itself, tearing his leggings, he might not have a choice. 

He strains, reaches, kicks out and his fingertips land on the little mouse.

“Than!”

“ _ Death comes!” _

A rush of cold in the chamber heralds in his lover, and the numbskulls disappear with a swipe of his scythe. Zagreus breathes a sigh of relief as he feels that they’re finally done, some odd part of his chest that knows when his father’s servants have finished appearing. “You’re a lifesaver Than.”

He can’t see the object of his affections, but he knows Thanatos is confused, drifting over to set a hand on his lower back. “You want to tell me what happened?”

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Zagreus blushes, cheeks burning. “I just needed some help with those numbskulls.”

“Clearly.” Zagreus can feel the other’s eyes sliding over him, over the rips in his leggings and the cuts on his legs that are bleeding slightly. “Looks like they were trying to turn you into their next meal.”

“Something like that.” Zagreus huffs in amusement, toes gently brushing the stone floor. “I didn’t mean to call you away from your work. You can head back.” 

Thanatos huffs, his hand, as cold as a gravestone, still resting on his lower back. “I did give you Mort for a reason you know. Although I tend to expect more of an emergency than this.”

Zagreus laughs, and he’s glad for his lover’s cool touch. It feels reassuring, grounding, and Zagreus will miss it when he leaves. 

Except. It doesn’t leave. 

Thanatos’s hand slides, slowly across his lower back. Brushes over the covered globes of his bottom, his fingers finding the tear the numbskull has left in a very sensitive place. Zagreus can feel the cold on the crease where his thigh meets his groin, dangerously close to exposing the line of his pussy. 

The air in the chamber suddenly feels like it’s changed: now, there’s heat, anticipation. Thanatos wasn’t the most aggressive of partners Zagreus had ever had- even if he was the one penetrating Zagreus most of the time, Zagreus usually initiated their little trysts- but the prince knew when his other half wanted him, and the gentle touches now were no exception. 

Zagreus lets out a breath, wordlessly lifts his hips into his touch, and he can’t help but smile slightly as Thanatos jerks his hand away. He can already see the blush spreading over his cheeks, retreating back at the perceived slight even if want still throbs through him. His lover was nothing if not considerate, ensuring Zagreus was truly enjoying himself- he couldn’t say that about all his lovers in the past- but sometimes the other erred too far on the side of caution. Not to say that was a bad thing: where Zagreus was reckless and ready for action, impatient to make a move, Thanatos was cautious, careful in his planning, wanting to be sure of his next ten steps before he made one. And wasn’t that just the most lovely balance, him and Thanatos circling in harmony, forever. 

It would make him warm and fuzzy if he wasn’t already starting to get wet.

“You can touch me.” Zagreus says softly, and his smile becomes slightly more devious as Thanatos pulls in a breath. “I know you’ll stop if I ask for it. But… it’s kind of hot, thinking that it’s anonymous.” 

Thanatos lets out a harsh breath, doing his best to sound irritated as if he wasn’t the one pawing at Zagreus’s thighs. “Your kinks are going to get you killed one day.” He says dryly, and Zagreus shivers as he feels the other man crouch between his legs. 

There’s a reply ready on his tongue, quick and witty, but it dies as Thanatos pulls his ripped leggings a little more to the side, his cold tongue sliding from his clit up to his taint. Zagreus moans and arches his back as much as he can, toes curling as Thanatos licks back down to his clit; the nub is hot and swollen with blood already, perfect for Thanatos to suck kisses against. He pushes against the hot little bud with his tongue, his face already starting to get wet as he works between Zagreus’s legs. 

This… may have been a mistake. Without anything to ground him, the sensations are that much more dizzying- he can only hang there and take it, dig his fingers against the wall he’s trapped in and let Thanatos assault his pussy with his fingers and tongue. Noises spill from Zagreus without thought- not that he’s ever quiet- and he makes a sound as high as bird song as Thanatos gets a good grip on his hips, planting his mouth firmly against his pussy and lapping at him, sucking at his folds and shoving his tongue in and out of him like he’s trying to fuck him with any resource he’s got. It’s as sloppy a make out as they’ve ever had, and Thanatos is nearly growling as he drinks from Zagreus like it’s the most potent ambrosia. 

“Oh, oh, Than, Thanatos, oh gods.” Zagreus moans into the air, fingers curling against the stone and nearly letting out a sob as Thanatos starts to tongue at his clit. Thanatos may not be aggressive when he got started but he was dutiful as ever when given the chance to please his most cherished mate, eating him out with a ferocity most wouldn’t assume he possessed. Zagreus knew it was partly because the knowledge of Zagreus’s own pleasure drove him wild, but Thanatos also had his own desires, his own needs, and being face first in the folds of the underworld’s prince came second only to having his cock buried in his core in terms of exciting the god of death. 

Thought was rapidly becoming hard to achieve as Thanatos licks up his folds with firm, unrelenting strokes, Zagreus’s thighs shaking. He’s so wet, so hot and tension is curling tight in his gut, pressure building just behind his clit and deep in him, he wails as Thanatos sucks that tight nub back into his mouth, sliding two fingers into him easily. “Than, Than, I’m gonna come…” the words don’t even sound like they came from his mouth, even if he somehow still has the sense to speak. They come out as a pleading whimper, and Thanatos gasps against his clit as if he’s never heard anything more arousing. 

Thanatos has barely redoubled his efforts, sucking and kissing and lapping at his clit as he fucks Zagreus on two fingers, before Zagreus is crying out, bearing down on him and grinding his clit as best he can against his lips as he comes, thighs shaking as pleasure pounds through him in waves, clenching around his fingers again and again as he rides his high. 

Zagreus gasps for breath as he finally comes down from his orgasm, shivering as Thanatos eases his fingers out, pulling off his clit with a soft, wet noise that makes renewer heat flicker in his gut. 

“Fuck me.” He blurts out before Thanatos can even speak. “Fuck me, fuck me, just like this. You can do whatever you want to me.”

Thanatos takes in a shaking breath, but Zagreus can hear him getting to his feet behind him. The idea of Thanatos running late, of his own duties being neglected, doesn’t even cross his mind. All he knows is that he might die if he doesn’t come on his lover’s cock at least once today- tonight? Who knows. 

Thanatos’s cock is hard against him, rubbing against his sloppy folds, and there could be something poetic to say about how different they were, about how Zagreus quite literally pulsed with life and Thanatos was as still as the grave, the beat of Zagreus’s heart truly the most vivid form of life in the underworld and how Thanatos, with no pulse of his own, craved that feeling of living, but Zagreus was too horny to really think about it. 

He slides in easy and they moan together, and Thanatos wastes no time getting a grip on his hips, fucking him steady and hard with no room for soft edges. There will be time for gentle kisses, for slow drawn out sliding of hips wrapped in each other’s arms, whispering words of love and devotion, but now Thanatos presses up against Zagreus’s hips, smacking their hips together in a way that’s sure to bruise. 

Zagreus is panting, harsh and loud as his body is pulled, back and forth as the wall forces him to limit his motion, every drag of Thanatos’s cock against his folds making him see stars. It’s so good, it’s so amazingly good; he’s the first to admit he’s a bit of a whore, the promise of any sort of sex making him spread his legs for those interested, but Gods having someone he loved fucking the life out of him made it all the better. Thanatos is pushing in so deep, spreading him wide and forcing him to adjust, it’s making him drip with every thrust. 

Thanatos’s cold fingers curl tight in the back of his chiton as he holds him steady, hands moving from his hips to brace himself against the wall as he ruts into Zagreus like he’s nothing more than a toy- an exceptionally hot, wet toy, but a toy nonetheless. Zagreus’s eyes roll as his dick slides against the soft, spongy spot inside him over and over, making him see stars. 

“Than, Than, than, oh gods, your cock is so  _ good _ .” Zagreus slurs, arms shaking as he tries to keep himself up, not just slump over and  _ take  _ it. “You feel so fucking good, gods I love it so much…” 

“Zagreus…” Thanatos’s voice is strained already, and even if Zagreus can’t see his face he knows his brows are knit, biting his lip as he fucks into him with every wet, sucking noise. He must be close: eating Zagreus out always did more for Thanatos than he was willing to admit, and even if the god of death didn't have a heartbeat to give him away Zagreus can feel his balls starting to draw up as they smack against his folds. 

“Come, come inside me…” Zagreus can still purr even with how fucked out his voice is, “Than, Than, let me feel it, fill me with life…”

Thanatos lets out a choked moan and his grip on Zagreus’s chiton turns shaky, but Zagreus has always known how to undo him. Zagreus moans happily as he feels a rush inside of him, Thanatos’s cock twitching as he pumps cum deep in the prince’s body. He rocks with it as much as he can, toes curling as he squeezes around Thanatos’s cock; the noise he makes makes it all the sweeter for Zagreus. 

Thanatos pants as he comes down from his orgasm, stroking Zagreus’s back mindlessly as he does. Zagreus could melt right there, full of cum and still feeling molten and soft from his first orgasm. Sure, he could go for another, but as long as Thanatos was satisfied he wouldn’t protest, shifting a little. He knew the god of death was probably already behind schedule, and once he pulled out and disappeared Zagreus could just rub one out before he went to the next chamber. 

Except. It seemed Thanatos was full of surprises today. 

Thanatos was still hard inside of him. 

His hands come back to grip Zagreus’s chiton, his thrusts slower this time but no less purposeful. Zagreus moans in renewed pleasure, turning pink. “A-ah, Than..?”

“You said whatever I wanted.” Thanatos murmurs, pushing in deep. “And I want you to be full enough with my seed that you’ll think of me until we meet again…”

It makes Zagreus shudder: so fully claimed, marked by the god of death, fucked open and raw so that every step would bring to mind his cool hands on him, inside him. “I like the sound of that…”

Thanatos grunts and gets back to work; the wet sounds have become almost sticky now, Thanatos’s cock coated in a mix of their cum, pushing it out and making it bubble as he thrusts relentlessly into him. Zagreus supposes there’s benefits to being gods in this: Thanatos had barely paused for breath before getting his second wind, and while his thrusts before had been eager and desperate, these were purposeful, hard strokes that made it difficult for Zagreus to keep a train of thought. 

“That’s it, that’s it…” Thanatos’s voice cuts through the fog of pleasure, smooth and easing in. “Take it, take me, let me fill you up…”

Somewhere the roles had been flipped, but Zagreus wasn’t complaining. He moans helplessly as Thanatos’s nail scratch over his hips, pushing deeper into him: his brain shorts as with a hard thrust the head of Thanatos’s cock smacks into the side of his cervix. He slides his nails up the stone of the wall, pleasure and pain twisting deliciously up his spine and leaving him breathless. 

“Again.” Zagreus begs, moaning low and rolling his hips back against his dick. “There, there, again again Than please…”

Thanatos chuckles low and dark, and gods if that doesn’t make him even wetter. “Easy now, prince, I’ll take care of you…” 

Thanatos braces himself against the wall and oh does he deliver, he always does, starting to ram into Zagreus without mercy, the slide made easy by how loose Zagreus feels and the slickness of his own cum. 

Zagreus can’t think, can hardly breathe, gone cross eyed and his mouth hanging open, tongue out and drooling down his chin; the only thing he’s even aware of is the bursts of pleasure coming from between his legs, starting to blur into one constant sensation of far too much as his perfect mate slams the head of his dick over and over into his cervix, head hanging as all he can do is take it. He’s positively dripping down his legs, slick sliding down his thighs as Thanatos takes and takes and  _ takes _ all that he can from his pliant body. 

His orgasm hits him with force at the same time Thanatos shoves in deep,  _ howling  _ as his legs spasm from pleasure, clamping down tight around the thick length and pulling him in deeper, greedy for more, losing the last bit of control he has as Thanatos slides those cold fingers to touch his clit, teasing out his orgasm, squirting violently against their bodies. 

It seems that Thanatos has lost his last bit of control as well; with a sound inhuman enough that it could’ve come from Charon, he wraps strong arms around Zagreus’s waist and yanks. The well abused wall groans as it gives, and Zagreus is free in the arms of death. They both hit the floor, but Thanatos doesn’t waste any time: Zagreus is quickly rolled onto his belly, face planted into the stone of Tartarus as Thanatos wildly fucks into his pussy, still in the throes of his orgasm. 

“Thaaaaaaaaan…” Zagreus moans, mindless with pleasure and gods all that matters is the man grunting and huffing on top of him, driving into him as if all that matters is coming again. 

Thanatos bends and plants himself over Zagreus’s back, covering him fully as if to hide him from prying eyes- a bit useless since they’ve been openly fucking for a while now- and moans in Zagreus’s ear, feeling the vibration in his bones. Thanatos is as deep as he can be when he comes again, latching onto his neck to ride it out inside of him. 

When the other god pulls away, Zagreus is left with a bruise that he’s sure won’t heal until he’s slain again. He whimpers when Thanatos pulls out, clenching desperate but futile to try and keep the rush of cum inside him. 

“You’re gorgeous.” Thanatos breathes from behind him, and two fingers sliding inside him confirm that yes, that husk in his voice is from arousal not exhaustion. Zagreus can’t do much but lay there and take it, moaning helplessly as Thanatos starts to fuck him on his fingers, squishing cum out of his folds. “You’re the prettiest thing in the underworld, you really are… I want to make you come again, I could spend the rest of my life between your legs…”

It really was a rare treat to hear Thanatos like this in any capacity: he was so rarely openly emotional Zagreus cherished it. It was unfortunate though that he currently couldn’t do more than mouth at the floor, folds twitching as Thanatos rubs at his hot spot again, coaxing his body into squirting weakly again.

Thanatos chuckles again, and his fingers don’t cease as he turns him on his back. It’s pretty impressive really. “Poor thing, here…”

A cock is suddenly bumping at his lips, wet and sticky and  _ still  _ hard somehow, but Zagreus eagerly takes it in his mouth, working his lips and tongue with a practiced ease. He could, quite literally, do this without thinking, finding the rhythm that Thanatos likes easily. 

The other man moans above him, his free hand coming to shift his chiton, holding it out of the way as his hips move. Zagreus’s eyes are lidded and dazed, his throat opening up without much thought as Thanatos fucks his mouth. Just another hole to bring his lover pleasure. 

His fingers are still moving, sliding noisily in and out of his ruined folds, as Thanatos pants, puffing cold breaths against his clit, listening to the wet noises being pulled from his pussy and his throat in tandem. “You’re perfect…” he murmurs, leaning down and pressing his lips to his clit, sealing around it quickly. 

Zagreus jerks and lets out a muffled moan around his cock, tearing up as his brain, little more than fried nerves at this point, scrambles. No no no no it was too much, too much, his clit was sore and his body was wrung out, he wanted to push Thanatos away- the pleasure was building reluctantly, pushing against the part of his brain that was pleading for mercy, eyes crossing and his brows knitting as his body fights against the confused sensations. 

Thanatos is relentless, sucking on that fat bud without mercy, plunging his fingers in deep- three, when did he put three in, popping off to tongue at it eagerly. “You’re so messy, look at you, so full of my cum…” Thanatos has lost himself entirely, fucking until he’s balls deep in Zagreus’s throat. “I wish I could keep you like this all the time, safe and warm and full of me, I’d only ever make you feel good…. keep you stuffed full of my seed until we made a little godling-“

Zagreus’s hips jerk suddenly, lifting as he squeezes his fingers tight, squirting again in a jet that hits his wrist and splatters hot on the floor, his body shaking in a helpless orgasm. 

Thanatos moans and redoubles his efforts, lapping at his clit hungrily to prolong the last orgasm he can wring from Zagreus, fucking into his throat eagerly until he slams into the prince, moaning loudly as he comes hard inside of him, legs shaking as all Zagreus can do is swallow him down. 

The world is fuzzy around the edges when Thanatos’s cock slips from his lips, the prince of the underworld laying boneless and thoughtless against the cool stone as Thanatos sits back. 

“Oh.” Zagreus can hear the bashfulness return to Thanatos’s voice as he looks over his handiwork, but the thought slips away from him like water. “I guess I got a bit carried away.” 

“Mmmm.” Zagreus can’t do much more than hum, leaning into his touch mindlessly as Thanatos scoops him up. He wasn’t long for consciousness, but being held against Thanatos’s chest was a nice way to pass out. 

.O. 

Zagreus wakes in his chambers, wrapped in a blanket with his chiton folded neatly on a nearby chair and accessories piled on top. He’s warm and clean, but as he starts to uncurl his body  _ throbs _ with pain and ah, yes, now he remembers. He shivers at the memory of being so thoroughly fucked by his lover, tracing the mark on his throat with a slight smile. It would be a nice reminder. 

He swings his fiery feet out of bed and stands, only to immediately sit once more. Thanatos wasn’t kidding about fucking him so hard he’d think about him for days: he wasn’t even sure he’d be able to stand on his own for a bit. 

By his bed is a note, tucked under Mort’s weighted body. Zagreus smiles a little as he recognizes Thanatos’s handwriting, lying back as he pulls Mort in to cuddle. 

_ You seemed too exhausted to face your father. Good luck next time. I’ll see you soon.  _

All in all, not a bad way to end an attempt he thinks.


End file.
